Zak's target
by The Hunter 7
Summary: Zak and Drew have an interesting discovery WARNING LEMON
1. Chapter 1

The Saturday family has been somewhat isolated lately, most of the family goes on missions daily, but Drew and Zak haven't talked to each other in almost 3 months.. Zak is already 16 and keeps on going on solo missions.. And so, the two are alone in the house, the rest of the clan are gone on missions.. Drew is dead set on her and Zak being close again, but will she succeed? Who knows..

Drew is setting up the twister mat, wearing her light sky blue night gown made out of silk.. It was actually very short, even for a night gown.. Then she bent over when Zak came in, walking in with a sleepy look, wearing a skull type boxer and a plain white t-shirt.. Looking over to his mother bent over like that, he spoke "Uh, mom, what're you doing?" Drew looked back as Zak kept walking over and tripped on a large dictionary, stumbling over towards Drew he landed on top of her.. Both of them lying down on the twister mat as Zak noticed he had an erection, afterwards he noticed it was pressed up towards the entrance of Drew.. Blushing furiously.. Drew was rather groggy because her head hit the mat when Zak landed on top of her, then she noticed Zak's erection and moaned out of pleasure..

Drew was very surprised from that, and also how big Zak's dick was.. Bigger than his dad's.. The Saturday mom turned her head to Zak's as Zak brought his head closer to hers… Then kissed Drew.. At first, both were surprised, but then they started the battle of the tongues.. Fighting for dominance.. Then Drew gave up, Zak won.. After four or so minutes of kissing, they broke apart and went there separate ways..

Later

Drew was lying down on her king sized bed, at the middle, her head lying on the soft pillow, remembering her make out session with Zak.. Her son… She felt quite ashamed, but she enjoyed it very much, meanwhile… Zak was lying down on his bed as well, thinking about how horny he was when he had his make out session.. Considering he hadn't had sexual intercourse since Wadi went back to her country a month ago… He wanted it badly… Then he left his room to see what his mom was doing..

He entered the room, the door automatically closing behind him.. Drew couldn't find the words to say.. She only managed to say" Hey " then pure silence.. Silence conquered the room for quite awhile until Zak walked on top of the bed and sat in front of Drew.. But after a second, the silence continued.. Zak found himself crawling closely on top of the legs of Drew.. His mouth was at her thighs.. Spreading them with his hands, both feeling a little nervous, as Zak crawled closer and now his face was right in front of Drew's entrance.. Bringing up the night gown up, Zak then started licking around Drew's vagina… As she moaned from pleasure, her right hand moving above her vagina, rubbing it.. Then her left hand grasping Zak's hair.. As she said Zak's name in a very erotic way..

Zak decided to stop teasing and stuck his tongue in her entrance, Drew feeling his tongue inside her sent a chill to both of there spines as she released her juices, Zak swallowed Drew's juices.. Then stopped, bringing his head away and sat up, wiping off the juices of his mouth, then Drew crawled closely towards him, her head at his waist.. Then she pulled down Zak's boxers, she then started rubbing it with her left hand, Drew was preparing it, and right before starting to suck on it, Zak pushed Drew down on the bed, pinning her shoulders down..

Crawling down a bit, he ripped her night gown quickly and cupped her large breasts.. Then Zak started licking the area around her nipple, after a few seconds, she then nipped at her left nipple…

Then he took it all in, sucking the entire breast.. His left hand rotated her right breast clockwise while his mouth sucked her left breast.. Drew was already moaning like crazy, her juices pouring out.. As the head of his cock was an inch away from her entrance, he decided to tease her a bit.. Zak got closer and rubbed his dick around her entrance, Drew grabbed the sheets of the bed, moaning.. Then she couldn't take it anymore.. She grabbed his waist and pulled it, his length entering her.. Then both released a moan.. At first, Zak took it slowly, bringing his length in and out.. Then finally his pace started to get faster..

His long length soaked in her juices, his hands still cupping her breasts.. Then he brought out his length.. He then flipped her over, he grabbed her ass cheeks.. Zak then came at her from behind, going at it faster, entering in and out.. Going from behind was his specialty.. Then he released his juices while her juices were released as well.. Afterwards, both collapsed… Zak on top of her, gasping.. He was quite tired.. He then passed out.


	2. Surprising Appearance

The night Zak spent with Drew was very pleasurable to both.. Zak woke up under the blanket, Drew on top of him, it seems they had a little midnight session for a short while.. Considering he noticed his length was inside her entrance… Then Drew woke up, groggy, rubbing her eyes.. As Zak thought" What the hell did I do? I slept with mom.. I hate myself.. " and of course, Drew had the mutual feelings.. But what they really had in common was that they want to do it again.. Both had some awkward silence for awhile, then Drew put her hands on his chest and pushed herself up.. Letting out a slight moan considering she felt that large dick leave her vagina even though it spent the entire night in there.. She then crawled away toward the end of the bed where her night gown was.. Then Zak found himself checking her ass out.. Seeing it move like that.. It seemed quite desirable..

He then couldn't hold himself back, he quickly skipped behind her, grabbing her, he pulled her closely then rammed his flesh in her.. His pace started to get faster, as she started to moan loudly.. Then the automatic large metal door opened.. And who was it? It was none other than Doc and Doyle.. They continued for a few more seconds, because of the great sex they were having it took awhile for them to notice.. And once they noticed Doc and Doyle were standing in front of them, they immediately froze.. They were so nervous that both released there juices.. Drew couldn't help but let out a loud moan.. Again..

Afterwards, the Saturday house was filled with yelling.. Zak was sent to his room immediately, he found himself lying on the bed, his arms folded behind his head.. Looking up at the ceiling.. Thinking to himself " Dammit.. Why couldn't I hold myself back?" though many thoughts wandered throughout his mind, not a thought in his mind included him regretting having sexual intercourse with his mom..

Meanwhile, Doc was so shocked and furious, he immediately left for another mission so that he can think.. Drew also left for a mission, but they informed the rest of the residents of the household first..

Then Doyle enters Zak's room to talk with him a bit.. With a large smirk on his face he said "Ey, mini-man.. How was your mom?" Zak quickly yelled " What kinda question is that?" as Doyle quickly replied chuckling " No worries, mini-man.. But your mom has a pretty nice ass and easy to tease, yes?" the young Saturday stuttered saying in reply " How'd you know? You sleep with her?" as Doyle kinda kept silent for a bit then nodded after a few seconds..

Flashback

Doyle just met up with his long lost sister, and is alone with her in a room.. At first, they were lying on the bed talking about old memories.. Doyle's memory of the past was quite shaky as Drew's memory used to be clear as day, but she had blocked all of the bad parts in order to be happy in the future.. Once again, Drew only wore a light sky blue night gown made out of lace.. Perfectly soft, and very erotic and sexual.. It seemed Zak's taste was similar to his uncle's.....

Doyle wore a sleeveless white shirt and thick black cargo pants.. He was lying down on the right side of the bed which was Doc's side normally.. Drew was lying down on her usual side of the bed.. Thinking of how it had been ages since Doc had touched her in places..

After drinking a couple glasses of tequila, they ended up drunk, way too drunk to have any morals left.. And so, they looked into each others eyes deeply, both breathing heavily, then as they came closer, there lips connected.. Not an ounce of discomfort.. Then they started making out, Doyle ended up on top of his older sister… Still making out, Drew's arms wrapped around his neck.. As it slowly unfolded, Drew started undoing the button of Doyle's pants, then ZIP! The zipper came down.. Then the thought wondered through Doyle's mind " Of all the times to wear underwear.." his erection had been hanging there, it was in front of Drew's entrance..

Then of course Drew took control by flipping Doyle over so now that she was on top.. She crawled down to Doyle's pants area, then she pulled Doyle's pants down, and slowly pulling down his black boxers.. His erection flung out of there, his full length.. Drew was surprised that her younger brother had such a large cock.. Then before she could start to suck, Doyle flipped her over so that he would be once again on top.. Seems as though Doyle and Zak had the same style when it comes in the sack..

Doyle grabbed Drew's thighs with great power, then pulled her in, his length missing a bit.. As he then rotated it around her vagina clockwise.. Then finally he entered her.. He didn't go slow like Zak did, but he went fast immediately.. Drew let out a series of loud moans that the entire area would hear if it weren't for everyone out going to a secret scientist for Doc's check up.. Then they both released, Doyle collapsed on top of her.. Thinking " Hmm, my sister doesn't wear underwear when she sleeps.. Good to know" ..

End of Flashback

Doyle then announced to Zak " Unfortunately, I had to tell your girlfriend." Zak immediately replied with " Wadi's not my girlfriend!" Doyle chuckling as he said " Hmm, you just assumed I was talking 'bout her? Anyways, she says she doesn't care, but she sounded pretty upset at the end of the call, or was she laughing? " Zak then left the room with an angry look on his face.. Walking through the halls he then met up with.. Guess who.. None other than Drew Saturday… Or was she? Wearing the orange uniform, a devious smirk was on her face.. Then Zak said " M-m-m-o-o-m?" Drew replying with " What's wrong, Saturday brat?" then Zak noticed she had the fire sword and noticed it wasn't his mom.. It was Drew Monday.. He wore the same get-up Doyle did now.. And had almost all of the weapons his uncle had.. Zak was still of course an apprentice.. Bringing out his favorite weapon.. The so called " Claw" pressing a button as it extended, then he rushed into battle, to fight the dopple ganger of his mom.

After two minutes of fighting with Doyle just watching, since a month ago.. He said this to Zak " I won't help you in any of your fights, Zak-man.. So be prepared to face a life and death situation while I go for some pizza." After awhile, Doyle got rather bored and went out to check out if his bounty was raised… After fighting, Zak managed to destroy Drew Monday's sword with a couple of concusion grenades aimed at the core.

Zak pinned her down on the ground of the living room.. Most of the house was a mess because of the fighting.. Drew Monday then laughed and said " Aww, you're being a bad boy." (Yes, I know, dirty.. XD ) then she kissed Zak… At first it was to distract him, but her plan backfired, instead, he replied with the kiss almost instantaneously… While his hands traveled to the center of her large bosoms where the zipper of her uniform was.. After unzipping it way down.. Her breasts were exposed.. It seemed they didn't wear bras in the shadow world.. Zak stopped the kiss and started sucking on the Monday's right nipple.. Biting it viciously with incredible emotion.. Drew Monday let out a large moan of pleasure and pain… She felt great ecstasy in this, as she released her juices, pouring out of her, wetting even Zak's pants..

Then Zak stopped to crawl down to her entrance, his mouth faced her very sexy vagina, as he stuck his tongue out, licking everything around her entrance… Sucking the juices as well.. Slurping it up.. Then he stopped to undo his pants, bringing it down as Drew Monday wrapped her legs around his waist, then he entered her.. Drew yelling with great ecstasy.. Her hands pulling Zak's hair.. As he entered her with great speeds while his hands continuously fondling her large breasts.. It seemed Drew Monday also had larger breasts than his Drew.. After releasing, Zak collapsed on top of her.. Panting heavily..


End file.
